Suzie
Suzie (2003-2025) is a female scientist and the leader of the Shade Union. Her family, who was somewhat wealthy, was decent to her. As a child, she wanted to become Roy Walltalker’s assistant, but Roy constantly rejected her. In a fit of rage, Suzie stopped idolizing Roy Walltalker and hated him for his actions. After faking her death, Suzie sabatoged an airplane and flew to an island, where she recruited trained men via cellphone. She also took refuge in a house already on the island. In 2023, she was forced to warp back in time to 1955 by Mr. Demonic NoHead. Still, she was able to return home, along with the fabled Device of Teleportation. Pretending to be kind and innocent, Suzie sent for several superheroes to fight her battle robot: The Basketball series as part of her revenge against Roy Walltalker. All of them were killed by the battle robot and those that actually defeated it were killed by subsequent versions. Finally, she deemed the Basketball prototype ready to fight her ex-idol and sent for him. Eagerly accepting Suzie’s offer, Roy was informed that he was to deactivate the allegedly defective Basketball 9000 on her island without destroying it, which he succeeded in doing. Suzie joined Roy for dinner that night. Roy and Suzie stayed there for two days afterwards, and on the third day, Roy left and Suzie returned to her affairs. She succeeded in creating the Basketball v.11, and summoned Roy back to the island. Roy was defeated and Suzie arrived, declaring herself to be Roy’s nemesis. Suzie tossed Roy over a cliff, but Roy managed to escape. The latter snuck into Suzie’s hideout, but before he could learn anything, he was discovered and captured. He was later freed after his family flew to the island. Meanwhile, Suzie launched a rocket carrying the highly capable Basketball 10000 to the city of Orem to wreck it. After capturing the entire family, she went to defeat the robot, but the Basketball 10000 betrayed and outsmarted her, leaving her unconscious. When she awoke, the robot had been defeated by the Walltalkers, destroying her plans. Suzie attempted to kidnap Jackson Walltalker, but the Walltalkers found her leaving and killed her with a grenade, saving Jackson in the process. Biography Early life Suzie was born in 2003 to a somewhat wealthy family. As a child, she wanted to become Roy Walltalker’s assistant, but Roy constantly rejected her. In a fit of rage, Suzie stopped idolizing Roy Walltalker and hated him for his actions. After faking her death, Suzie sabatoged an airplane and flew to an island. She remained there for several days before recruiting trained men via cellphone. She also took refuge in a house already on the island. Finally, she came into contact with the Captain of the Guard, who enlisted many guards into her service. It was also their job to come by food. First NoHead War Shade Union Suzie quickly formed the Shade Union, a smuggling business in which she sold her wondrous inventions. Eventually, Hell Burnbottom and Mean King joined the organization. When Suzie realized who they were, she made them the second-in-command. In order to work with them, she would teleport to Burnbottom's time, and as she did it more often, she became much more comfortable with it. Eventually, they headed towards Niagara Falls to enlist the help of Zira Miranda Grover. The negotiations failed, however, and Zira ordered the bounty hunters to execute the brothers and Suzie. A brief fight ensued, during which time Suzie attempted to use a flamethrower against Avara. The trio was pursued outside where Boatan Kyle and her owls were awaiting the return of them. While Boatan and her warriors fought on the Empress' guards, assisted by F-7 robot soldiers, Burnbottom, Suzie, and Mean King faced off Avara and Elmo. After the fight had ended, the bounty hunters managed to flee to safety, but the robot soldiers were then able to capture Cedric. After stating that Zira had fled to her palace in Arizona, Burnbottom ordered Mean King to execute him; Cedric died instantly. Shortly after learning that Zira had returned to her palace, the robot soldiers and the Shadow Collective launched a small attack to give Zira a last chance to join them. After briefly seeing what the Shadow Collective was capable of and how they performed in action, Zira agreed to join them. However, outside the castle Suzie told Kyle to be aware, as they would finish with Burnbottom and Mean King. Induction of a NoHead defector After fleeing to Suzie's Island, Mr. Odious NoHead was allowed an audience with Suzie, who was eating in her room and watching television. Upon entering, Suzie paused her movie and asked him what he wanted. Odious immediately asked for a position as a guard for her. After thinking it over, Suzie agreed to hire him. Before he left her room, Suzie asked him what his original name was. When Odious told her he was Jacob Bell, she said he was to go by this name now that he had defected. Eventually, Bryce Yearsley proved he was one of the greatest guards of all and was presented with a stun gun from Suzie. The Arts Eighteen years later, Suzie became a successful weapons designer. When Mr. Demonic NoHead went to find someone who posed a great threat to him, he time-warped into the future and pressured Suzie into joining him and the group of NoHeads that were with him. Suzie finally agreed to tag along, albeit nervously. They were on their way to the house when they encountered a trench that neutralized powers. Mr. Demonic NoHead immediately used an Extendable Bridge he carried with him for this very situation. The bridge latched to both sides. Suzie quietly congratulated him, and the hunting party was able to cross. As they began to cross it, however, they found a magician blocking them. While pretending to congratulate him, the wizard schemed against him. He offered Mr. Demonic NoHead a gift for outsmarting him. Demonic, ever desiring more power, asked for a small contraption that would give him more power than anyone. Defeated, the magician handed over his metal tube. He then asked Suzie what she wanted. Suzie, who was still feeling very insecure, said she wished for something that could get her place-to-place on a whim. The magician then remembered what Merlin had told him to give when the mutants surfaced, and gave the group all three of the Arts, warning them to use them with care. Demonic seized the chance to kill the latter with it before finishing his trip. Mr. Demonic NoHead immediately used the metal tube to kill the enemy he had set off to destroy. This made Suzie very uncomfortable. Demonic then left Suzie in the house as he headed home, abandoning her now that the mission was over. Fortunately, Suzie could teleport to the front of the NoHead Base, where she spoke with Mr. Dire NoHead, who found her very charming. He finally helped her back to her day, 2023. The operation Pretending to be kind and innocent, Suzie sent for several superheroes to fight her battle robot: The Basketball series as part of her revenge against Roy Walltalker who refused Suzie’s help. All of them were killed by the battle robot and those that actually defeated it were killed by subsequent versions. In the mix, Suzie chose to engage in a weight loss program and joined the guards in the exercise room, who were required to go there once a week. Eventually, she became slim again, only weighing 59 kilograms. However, she gradually gained weight again due to continuing in her old ways. Finally, she deemed the Basketball prototype ready to fight her ex-idol and sent for him. Eagerly accepting Suzie’s offer, Roy was informed that he was to deactivate the allegedly defective Basketball 9000 on her island without destroying it, which he succeeded in doing. She joined Roy at dinner that night. During the course of the meal, she explained away her “superior’s” absence as him liking anonymity, and explaining that she’s drawn to him due to an attraction to power (though in reality, Mr. Reno Tutu was her sidekick). Afterwards, Roy returned home and Suzie returned to her affairs. The following day, Suzie began contemplating the death of the Basketball 7000 and used details from a security recording to make the next one. The following morning, Suzie began the construction of a more powerful unit, x08, to replace the prototype that Roy had defeated. Roy Walltalker's return and death She succeeded in creating the Basketball v.11, and summoned Roy back to the island. Roy was defeated and Suzie arrived, declaring herself to be Roy’s nemesis. Suzie tossed Roy over a cliff, but Roy managed to escape. The latter snuck into Suzie’s hideout, but before he could learn anything, he was discovered and captured. He was later freed after his family flew to the island. Meanwhile, Suzie launched a rocket carrying the highly capable Basketball 10000 to the city of Orem to wreck it. After capturing the entire family, she went to defeat the robot, but the Basketball 10000 betrayed and outsmarted her, leaving her unconscious. When she awoke, the robot had been defeated by the Walltalkers, destroying her plans. Suzie attempted to kidnap Jackson Walltalker, but the Walltalkers found her leaving and killed her with a grenade, saving Jackson in the process. Physical description Suzie had a lot of bushy light brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a bossy sort of voice that would become slightly shrill when she was angry. Suzie usually dressed in clothes that suited the occasion as well as her status, for example wearing a red dress to dinner and a leather jacket to work. She generally wore her pink, bright supersuit. Otherwise, she dressed casually. She was also the only member in her family who did not need braces. During the dinner with Roy Walltalker, Suzie put in effort to look her best: her hair was sleek and shiny, and she wore a floaty, red dress that didn’t entirely cover her midriff, with matching high heels. On most occasions, Suzie kept her hair long, and sometimes tied it back in a plait. Suzie seems to have a problem regarding her weight. As a child, she was slender, but by the time Mr. Odious NoHead joined the NoHeads, she had become obese, weighing a good 98.7 kilograms. After her weight loss, she was slender again, only weighing 59 kilograms, but gradually began to gain weight again until she weighed 82 kilograms. She seemed to be slightly slimmer by the time of her second confrontation with Walltalker. Personality and traits As a little girl, the child who would become evil aspired to become a police officer, partly out of a desire to help other people and partly to become famous. This goal led her to beg Roy Walltalker to hire her as a sidekick. Sadly, after Roy categorically refused to grant Suzie’s favor, Suzie returned home in disgrace and rejected the righteous path. She became embittered and eventually descended into megalomania. Suzie is a technical genius, and even at an early age could create wondrous gadgets. After her dismissal at the hands of Roy Walltalker, and the dissolution of classical superheroes, the young woman turned her gifts towards evil, eventually murdering dozens of superheroes and police with her prototypes and various super weapons. Although she appears sane, she is a classical sociopath, caring not at all for the rules; and seeing it as her mission to make herself the world’s ultimate hero through trickery. Aside from being bitter and sociopathic, Suzie was intensely sadistic, shown by how she taunted Mr. Walltalker with his family’s supposed death, and a second time when she gloated to the family on how he would steal away Jackson and turn him into a sidekick in a last-ditch attempt to spite Roy. Despite this, Suzie was capable of caring for a few people, and had a shockingly tender demeanor which appealed to several people she worked with. Powers and abilities When Suzie was still at a young age, she was a gifted girl who specializes in technology engineering, as she was able to create her own flight cape at a young age. While not having superpowers, Suzie’s high intellect made her a fierce opponent, her tactical skills and inventions proving to be more than enough to allow her to compete with the likes of Roy Walltalker. She was a formidable foe when it comes to building numerous advanced technology and weapons, as she was also capable of becoming a successful weapons designer. Relationships Hell Burnbottom It is unknown what movitated Hell Burnbottom, but he and Suzie were good friends. Suzie had a lot of admiration for him and Mean King. When she realized it was them, she made them the second-in-command. Eventually, Burnbottom saved her life at Niagara Falls, where they had failed to convince Zira Miranda Grover to join their group. Mean King It is unknown what motivated Mean King, but he and Suzie were good friends. Suzie had a lot of admiration for him and Hell Burnbottom. When she realized it was them, she made them the second-in-command. Eventually, Mean King saved her life at Niagara Falls, where they had failed to convince Zira Miranda Grover to join their group. Roy Walltalker When Suzie was a girl, she idolized Roy Walltalker. She longed to be his assistant and occasionally went out of her way to impress him, to no avail. On the other hand, Roy thought she was reckless and somewhat obnoxious. After her exuberance got him in trouble with the law, Roy openly rejected her. This, coupled with other setbacks she suffered from police and superheroes, led her to become a supervillain and plot her revenge against Roy for dissing her so. When Roy arrived to confront her robot prototype, Suzie showed no signs of past behavior and he was soon charmed by her. In turn, Suzie had temporarily abandoned her hatred for him, even saving his life when a ghost ambushed them. However, Suzie’s seething hate for Roy returned to her over the next few months. After summoning him back to the island, a new robot attacked him and would have killed him if Suzie did not interfere and reveal her true motives. She attempted to kill him several times, but Roy survived the attempts and killed her, mostly in self-defense. The Wall Suzie only met the Wall once. It was present when Suzie attempted to kidnap Jackson, as it was assigned to guard the house. When she arrived, he told her to leave, or otherwise he would force her to. Suzie, however, peacefully assured him she was a replacement sitter for Jackson. The Wall and Suzie began to chat; the Wall, like many others, was hoodwinked by her charms, and did not realize Suzie’s intentions until it was too late and there was nothing he could do to stop her. The Walltalkers arrived, however, and were able to defeat her and rescue Jackson. Roy later told the Wall more about her. Appearances * * (The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2) Category:Fobbles Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:5 foot individuals Category:Obese individuals Category:Overweight individuals Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Villains Category:2003 births Category:2025 deaths Category:Shade Union members Category:Scientists Category:Executives and business owners